Fifteen
by SereneCalamity
Summary: When you're fifteen, the world seems to be such a nice place. Then you begin to discover the real world... SongFic. OneShot. Gabriella-Centric.


_This oneshot isn't my best work, I'm sorry, but I'll try to make the next one better! This was requested by __JennCorinthos__ so I hope it lives up to your expectations!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, although I have made a couple of changes to it as you may notice. I also do not own the characters._

Gabriella Montez stood awkwardly in the huge hallway of her new school, East High. Self-assured seniors moved around, yelling, laughing, and hugging. She spotted one of her friends, Taylor McKessie, and she walked over, trying to avoid being stood on, darting in between the confident students. Taylor squeezed her arm, obviously trying to reassure her, but it didn't work.

Nerves pulled at Gabriella's stomach, and then the bell rang, and she had to separate from Taylor.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say "hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
You know I haven't seen you around,  
Before_

As she made her way to her first class, a tall boy with sandy hair and a dreamy smile glanced over at her. He nodded and raised an eyebrow, acknowledging her presence and sending tingles through her spine. She almost flew to her next class. She wanted to know who he was. He was gorgeous! He was obviously a senior, which made it even more exciting.

Gabriella sat down carefully in her next class, turning her nose up in disgust as the boys in the class through paper dart and fired spit-balls.

Some things obviously hadn't changed over the holidays, she thought to herself.

_'Coz when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're  
Fifteen feeling like there nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before who you're gonna be  
Fifteen_

Her next class was Music, and she sat next to a girl who looked friendly and dramatic. As soon as she sat down, the girl grasped her arm, introducing herself and smiling brightly. A little intimidated, but still glad, Gabriella introduced herself and managed to carry on a conversation, although the blonde, Sharpay Evans, seemed quite able to carry on the conversation by herself.

Sharpay was a good singer too, and their voices blended together well. It seemed obvious that they would get on well. Sharpay told Gabriella who the blonde boy was—Troy Bolton. School superstar.

Gabriella hoped that she would see him at lunch.

_You sit in class next to a blonde named Sharpay  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
Well be out of here as soon as we can  
And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're mommas waiting up and you think he's the one  
And you're dancing round your room when the night end  
When the night ends_

It took a month for Gabriella to actually talk to Troy, and even then, all she said was 'hi'. He smiled back at her and shook her hand. Gabriella felt like melting into a pile of mush at his feet. A week later, he rang her up. Gabriella asked where he had gotten her number, and he had said that he had needed to bribe her friend, Taylor.

Gabriella swooned.

He asked her out to dinner. She, of course, said yes. Why wouldn't she? He had a car!

_Coz when you're fifteen and somebody tell you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin round  
but in your life you'll do greater than dating the boy on the basketball team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen_

As he kissed before she went home on their second date, he told her than he loved her. Gabriella could hardly breathe as she got out of the car to go home. She felt so happy. But as she walked in to the room, she saw Sharpay in a crumbled heap crying. She stuttered out what was wrong, that her boyfriend, Jonathon Levitt, had dumped her. But not before taking something.

Her virginity.

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Sharpay gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind  
And we both cried_

The next day at school, both Gabriella and Sharpay were broken-hearted. Troy and broken up with Gabriella for another girl, a more experienced senior. Gabriella was furious at herself for letting herself believe that he actually loved her.

_Coz when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found that time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be  
Fifteen_

Twenty-three year old Gabriella lay back in the arms of her boyfriend, putting away the photos they had been looking over of when she was fifteen. She had been so naive and young. So much had changed since then. An engagement ring glittered on her finger, and her fiancée, Zac Everwood, kissed her on the forehead.

But she had learnt from her mistakes, and that was what counted.

_La la la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la you're very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors_

_Okay, so please review!!_

_And any other requests, just let me know, they do not need to be songfics, btw._


End file.
